The Island
by wickedfaery
Summary: Ginny wakes up on an island that is also inhabited by one scantily clad Draco. They are alone. Oh what will happen!


Ginny opened her eyes lazily then the inevitable question hit her: where was she? She rubbed her forehead and tried to remember what had happened. The thing was she couldn't remember a jot. She had been puttering around the garden at the Burrow picking herbs for dinner that night when she blanked. Her and her mother had been preparing a large meal, victory for the war seemed very close at hand and they had wanted to have a relaxing evening.

Ginny closed her eyes and listened to the surf. _Wait_, thought Ginny, _sur_f? Ginny opened her eyes and got up. The room she was in looked rather archaic. The walls were made of a white stone and her bed was an odd assortment of pillows and blankets on a raised area in the floor. She walked through an archway covered with a purple fabric and found herself in a large room. It held a large dark wood table and chairs on the right side and some pillows arranged into furniture and surrounding an unlit fireplace on the left. There were windows all around the room with dark wood shutters. The shutters were all open and the view was beautiful, if not slightly confusing; she was on some coast in the tropics. Ginny went through a door frame that led to outside and gasped: the view was even more breathtaking outside.

She was standing on a large porch and before her was the pounding surf that she had heard so clearly from her room. The sky was the light pink of the morning, the water was clear, and the sand was white. She laughed for joy at the beauty and ran down to the sand and ran along the surf, her feet lightly touched by the cool water. She stopped and let the sun shine on her, drinking in the warmth of the early morning rays.

Feeling up to some breakfast, perhaps a scone, she walked leisurely back to the house. Hopping up the steps to the porch she went into the front room and froze with shock.

"What in hell's name are you doing here Weaslette?" shouted a very scantily clad Malfoy. "They can't be serious! You! There are much better people out there!"

"What are you talking about?" a completely confused Ginny shouted back.

"I supposed they think that your assets will make you desirable? Good Lord!" Malfoy was looking very pointedly at her body.

"What are you-" Ginny gasped for the second time that morning. She was wearing almost as little as Malfoy was! Her face turned very red and she brushed past him into the room with the purple curtain. There was a dresser in one corner and she pulled open the drawers. She pulled out a top and found it even more revealing than the one she wore! Top after top, skirt after skirt got pulled out of the drawers and yet she appeared to be wearing the most decent thing in the whole place!

Ginny turned to the bed and grabbed a thin blanket, wrapped it around her body and went back into the other room. Malfoy was eating a cheese and bacon omelet and looked up, "Thank God," he muttered.

Ginny shot him a death glare and promptly went to the only cupboard and opened it. There was nothing there. _What kind of place is this! Where did Malfoy get that omelet if there is nothing in this cupboard!_ Ginny slammed the cupboard and some parchment fell down. She picked it up and looked back at the cupboard, there appeared to be something sticky on it, she assumed that the parchment had been meant to stick to the door. The parchment read:

_Draco and Ginevra, _

_This cupboard will give you certain things, like food. Simply think on what you want and open the door. Similarly, if there is something you don't want like a dirty dish, simply put it into the cupboard and it will go away. _

It was signed by no one and that irked Ginny. _Why am I here! Malfoy seems to know but the likelihood of him telling me is as likely as I am to grow a second butt!_

The next thing she thought of was her wand. She went back into the bedroom and looked for it, but it was no where to be found. She looked in the large bathroom and every nook and cranny she could think of but to no avail.

At the end of the day she went back to the cupboard and pulled out her dinner. She sat down at the table and proceeded to eat. Draco walked in from outside while she was in the middle of her scrumptious meal. He cast a quick look at her as he walked into the bedroom but didn't say anything. Gin gaped at him as he walked into the bedroom, he was soaking wet! Well, maybe that wasn't the only reason why she gaped; he had looked dead sexy. Gin was slightly ashamed of herself for looking at him that way, sure his appearance sometimes made a woman want to melt but that was no way to treat tradition!

When Ginny was done her dinner she got up and went to the empty doorway to the beach. She looked at the sky, the sun was low. Draco walked into the room behind her and she swirled around, startled. Draco chuckled at her sudden movement and opened the cupboard, at exotic looking dish resting inside it. He took it out and put it on the table. He looked at the chair and then took out his wand. He whispered and incantation and a slim pillow from the other end of the room drifted over to him. He grabbed it from the air and placed it on his seat.

"W-w-where did you get your wand?" Ginny spluttered.

Draco looked at her quizzically then laughed, "That's what you were doing all day?" He shook his head then began to eat.

"Well," Ginny said impatiently, "Where did you get your wand?"

"Do you seriously think that I'm going to tell you" he put much emphasis on the 'you'.

Ginny gave a small 'tsk' and turned to look back outside the door. The sun was even lower and redder than before. She heard a chair move behind her and the cupboard open and close. Suddenly Draco was standing behind her, rather closely. Ginny's breath quickened, _what was he going to do_?

"Would you mind moving your fat ass Weasley?" Came a familiar and oh so annoying drawl.

Ginny looked over her shoulder, her eyebrow arched, "Thanks for asking politely." Ginny walked onto the porch and onto the beach, the sand warm under her feet. She put her feet into the water, it was warm. Feeling up to a swim, she took off the blanket and waded into the water. As it got to her bust she drew in a lot of air, it felt cooler.

"What's your problem?" asked Draco from behind her, his voice slightly mocking in an attempt to cover up his liking for the sound she had made.

Nothing!" Ginny retorted, getting very annoyed with Draco.

Draco laughed lowly, making Ginny's skin tingle, and swam in front of Ginny. He did a very lazy backstroke into the deeper water until he banged into…nothing. He swore rather audibly and put his feet on the sandy bottom. Ginny walked up to where he was and felt ahead of her. There was an invisible barrier keeping them from leaving. Draco was feeling a bump on his head and still muttering strings of curses.  
Ginny, feeling slightly malicious looked at him innocently, "Why don't you fix it with a spell?" She knew from the Trio that Malfoy was utter crap in healing.

Draco gave her his own death glare, "How the hell do you want me to do that?"

Ginny gave him another sweet smile, "Maybe if you told me where my wand was I could heal it; I'm a top-notch healer."

Draco turned and walked back to the house. Ginny stood in the water staring after him. Once he got to the beach he gave he an expectant look, "Aren't you coming?"

"Well, you could have told me that that's what you were doing!" Ginny waded back up to the beach and followed Draco inside. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed his wand from his bedside table and proceeded to dry himself with a spell.

He brushed past her and walked into the other room and stood beside the cupboard.

"Now, think of your wand and then open the door." He commanded.

Ginny did just what he said and what was in the cupboard – her wand! She grabbed it from the cupboard and smiled at Draco, "Thanks!" Her smiled was swiftly dashed away, he looked so stern! Ginny gave him an odd look.

"Alright, now your part of the deal," he bent his head towards her, an important thing, him being about 6'5 and her 5'11. She touched her wand to his head and murmured a spell. His eyes widened for a moment and then he looked up, "That felt so weird, I should do that more often!"

Ginny smiled wryly, "Well, if you do, I'll stop fixing it, I don't expect to have time for that very often.

Draco snorted, "Oh, and what things will be consuming your time?"

Ginny opened the cupboard door again and pulled out a book. "This." She said simply and went to a chair.

"Don't sit down!" Draco raised his voice slightly.

Ginny arched her eyebrows. "Why?"

"You're soaking! It would ruin the pillows! Arefacio!" he said, and her clothes were slightly warm and soft, instead of wet and rough.

Ginny rolled her eyes then sat down and curled up her legs to read her book.

A couple of chapters into her book she suddenly felt very cold. The sun had gone down and the only light was her wand. Ginny put down her book and pulled a blanket over her. After situating the blanket just so, she picked up her book and continued reading. Two minutes later she let out a sigh. It was still just as cold.

Ginny got up and went to the bedroom to see if she could find some sort of sweater. It was warmer in the bedroom and she didn't feel the need for a sweater anymore. She looked at the bed and noticed that Draco was already asleep.

_Crap, he is in the only bed!_ Ginny could not imagine sleeping in the other room, it was so cold! So, she went into the bathroom, got ready for bed and went to the side of the bed that she had woken up on. She lay down, keeping close to the edge of the bed, and put her wand on the bedside table. Layering the covers on top of her, she fell asleep. In the middle of the night she woke up, shivering. She moved over and fell back to sleep.


End file.
